


In the middle of a night...

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quicky in the moonlight with an unexpected end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of a night...

 

I hate this bed! Is itchy, grumpy and to small! Not that i have a very big bed home in the temple, but a least its long enough to lay down without having my feet protruding over it! And i'm actually not so tall... next time i take the cloaks and sleep on them on the floor, like Ani. But he left the bed to me in respect that i'm the older padawan. He's 11, i'm 22... And the best of the three beds of cause we both left to the masters. I lay here as still as possible cause the matrass itches me with every move. Ani sleeps deep, my master as well, snoring like an ill banta and Kenobi, he's still awake, too. His eyes are open, starring into the darkness. I can see it cause the moons are bright tonight. Does his bed is as bad as mine? It must be midnight now, about... suddenly Kenobi moves. Slowly and silent he rise and walk to the door. He doubble checks if we are all asleep, than he gets out. Strange. I try to follow him with my senses but - what's that? - he starts to hide himself with a force cloak. Really strange. I cloak myself, too and get up as silent as Kenobi did and go after him. I see him outside, leaning at a huge tree. A second later i get aware of another person. A young woman, not miss coruscant but not too bad. I hear her talking: "i'm a bit late sorry, love, but i wear a short skirt like you told me..." 

"Pssst! My comrads are in there." "Sorry, oh my dear, i want you sooo much!" she whispers now. I cant belief what i heard! Kenobi and this woman...? oh hell, why am i so nosy? I see the jedi knight open his trousers, fumbling around somthing than turn the woman around, face to the tree. She giggls "you are so rush, love!"

"I have not much time..." while he spoke he pushed forward with his hips and a gasp comes over the girls lips.

I should better go in, but whatching Kenobi fuck this woman... never thought Kenobi would fuck anything. Actually he's a good looking man, and probably he has a very very sexy body, caused to his jedi training. Not to hard to imagine i were there with him under the tree. But not that way! not that i don't like quickies, but i prefer them face to face. Turned away from him, this woman reminds me on a cow at serve. But i start to enjoy this. Obi-Wan holds her hips, pushing into her deep and fast, he bite his lower lip, his hair falls over his forhead, dear, he looks delicious with this messed up hair! It would be perfekt to burry my hands in while he pushes into me... I watch him take a deep breath and than his head falls in his neck, he sighs and - pulls back? Two and a half minute and it's over? The woman turns round: "hey, what did you do? I had not come yet!" 

Kenobi throws away a piece of gum, closes his trouseres. Than he lifts his hand "you will forget what we just did."

She repeats "i will forget what we just did..."

"You will go home and won't think on me again."

She repeats again. she turns around and walks away. It seams that this was only to... reduce pressure. To bad, i bet he is a quite good lover, if he wants to be. Kenobi rearranges his shirt and tunic and turns around to the cottage where i lean besides the door. His eyes are widening and he stops moving. 

I smirk and whisper: "you forget to fix your hair..."

"What are doing here?"

"I wondered why you got up so late."

"Well you know it now."

"Yes, and i had expected a bit more of you than this..."

He walks towards me an stops only a step before me.

"If i were that girl, i would have kicked your ass after treating me like that!" 

"Oh of cause you have notion of such things, padawan!" He answers a bit harsh. I grab his collar, pull him down and press my lips on his. His eyes widened again. i push my tounge into his wet mouth, rubbing his', get a of taste him . My other hand grabs his sexy ass. I feel his hands on my neck and my lower back pressing my body against him. Than one hand moves from my neck to my breasts and Kenobi moans the moment he touches one of them, feeling the hard nipple underneath my shirt. i press my abdomen against is lap, hm, hard again... i end this wild, passionate kiss by biting his lower lip.

"I have probably more notion than you expect."

He bents down his head to kiss me again, but i slip of his hands, turn around and wave backwards while i walk back in: "good night, sweet one, think on me next time you have fun with yourself...!" 


End file.
